


so high it makes my brain whirl

by femmefatal



Series: 2019 Danger Days Oneshots [9]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Clubbing, Drinking, Drug Use, Multi, Other, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmefatal/pseuds/femmefatal
Summary: Party doesn't know who they are, or what they are, or what they've taken.





	so high it makes my brain whirl

**Author's Note:**

> **Drug use and alcohol TW**  
>  I got sick of writing fluff and hurt/comfort.  
> Title from Lazarus by David Bowie.

The same song has been playing for half an hour, or at least Party thinks it has been. The bassline feels the same and the vague, crooning vocals seem to go in an endless whiny loop. Party doesn't know what's in the glass in front of them, other than something viciously pink. There's glittery stuff sitting at the bottom that Party thinks could be speed. They mentally check whether they've taken any that night, then knock back the pink stuff. It stings at their throat on the way down and sets a pleasant fire in their stomach.

Party stands up; they don't know why. Looking around with vague interest at the pulsing, staggering crowd, they shamble into the swarm, knocking into arms and heads and tripping over feet. They're about halfway to the other side of the room- God knows why they suddenly need to get there- when someone careers into them and they crash to the floor. Feet carry on moving around them, slamming against their ribs and coming dangerously close to their head. Craning their neck, Party can see the guy that crashed into them sprawled out a few feet away, trying in vain to pull himself upright. Shaking the clouds from their head, Party propells themself upright and grabs the guy's hand, yanking him to his feet. He stares at Party for a moment with bloodshot eyes, then leans forward and kisses them hard.

The crowd buffets them about as they stumble over to the back wall, Party's hands fisted in the guy's collar as he pushes them backwards. When they feel their back hit the brick, they lean forward and find the guy's lips again, snaking their tongue into his mouth and moving their hands to his waist. He groans and fists a hand in their hair, pulling back from their mouth.

Party doesn't know the name of the man sucking a hickey into their neck, but they know that it's the best feeling in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://youngandloaded.tumblr.com) | [Discord](https://discordapp.com/users/388610199268884480)
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos, I thrive off feedback. You can send requests/prompts to my Tumblr, too!


End file.
